Halloween Memories
by invaderzimdibfan
Summary: A fic I made just for Halloween, it's one of those Dib is Nny stories. Nny remeets someone he used to know, but it isn't a happy reunion. Now Tak needs somebody else to help her against Zim. But are her motives pure?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's Halloween time! Woo-oo… So I made this fic to celebrate, since I don't trick-or-treat. Enjoy my attempt at spookiness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Boo.**

Nny sat in his house, staring out the window at the trick-or-treaters. Just like every Halloween before this. "Not every Halloween, Nny…" Said a voice at the back of his head, a new voice he didn't recognize. "There was one that was different."

The tall man stood up and looked around. There was something about this voice that put him on edge, it sounded more real than the Doughboys, or Nailbunny, or even Reverend Meat. It felt like there was someone else in the room.

"What Halloween?!" He demanded. "What the !#$% was different? When?" The voice was silent for a moment, then responded.

"When you were a child…" It said. It sounded like it was whispering, but it was sort of loud at the same time. "You used something that was your father's… and the result almost destroyed you…" It started echoing. "You asked your worst enemy for help..."

Nny fell on the ground, halfway unconscious. He remembered… something. A voice, no… a conversation.

"GIR! Stop him!" Said a voice, it was shouting. And for some reason, it filled Nny with more hate than usual. "Defensive mode!"

Then he heard another voice, a more childish version of his own. "I don't have time for this!" He said. "The next jump may be the last one and I'll be stuck there forever! They're gonna do something to my head! Something evil!"

Another voice, more distant, called "Trick or treat!"

His own voice again. "My head's not big!" Nny was confused. Why would he have said something so stupid?

The first voice again. "I didn't say anything about your head…" It mumbled, sounding a little creeped out.

"You're the only one who can help!" Cried the child Nny desperately.

"Help!? You!?" This voice reminded Nny vaguely of Happy Noodle Boy.

"My dad won't let me use his equipment and I need to reverse the effect!" Explained child Nny.

"Help!? You!? Come to me, your greatest, most amazing enemy? Your future slave master and you ask for help!?" A lot like Happy Noodle Boy.

"You're the only other person with the technology to-" The child Nny also sounded a bit like Nailbunny.

The enemy person cut him off. "Begone with you! I've had enough of your nonsense from your smelly mouth filled with... corn!"

Nny felt his younger self's confusion. "I haven't been eating corn!"

"LIAR!"

The flashback ended, and Nny became once again painfully aware of the present. "See?" Whispered the voice. "Now do you understand?"

And Nny did understand. "I… I had a childhood…" He murmured. This was the first time he had been able to remember anything about his past since… Well, ever. "But… Why?" He queried. "Why did you come to remind me of this one conversation? Why now?"

The voice seemed to stop and think for a moment before answering. "Because," it said finally, "He has returned to earth. And you need to stop him from destroying it, just like you did then. The other voice was an alien named Zim. Your name back then was Dib."

"And how do you know about this?" Demanded Nny. "You're not one of my voices. You're too loud."

"Because…" A small girl, she looked like she was in middle school, walked out from behind his couch and revealed herself to be the voice's source. "I came with him." She pushed a button on her earring and she was revealed to be an alien.

It was Tak.

Nny looked over at her. He spoke, but almost didn't understand what he was saying. "But you want to destroy Earth too. Why should I help you? You could just be using me like last time."

Tak stared at him. She couldn't believe how tall he was now! "Well, I wanted to destroy earth, before I got a greater purpose." She told him. "Now I am a part of the resistance. We're going to take down the Tallest, and I won't have to listen to anyone else anymore! But Zim is in the way of all that, and I need your help to get rid of him." She turned to Nny hopefully. But Nny had other ideas.

"No." He said.

Tak had not expected this turn of events. "No? What do you mean no?"

Nny glared at her. "I mean no." He told her angrily. "I see now that Zim was stupid, just like all the troll-people in this horrible world. He could never take over earth, and even if he could, Dib no longer exists. I am Johnny C. Now, please leave, I have some people in my basement to attend to."

Tak stared at him, then turned and ran out. If he wouldn't help her, then fine. She would find someone else to aid in her ultimate plan for revenge on Zim. She looked at the house next door to Dib, er, Johnny's home. Through the window she saw a small boy staring at her and clutching a teddy bear.

Maybe, she thought mischievously. Just maybe…

**END**

**Alright I might continue this. Might. Only if I get reviews asking me to. If no one's reading this I'm not going to bother.**


	2. New classmates, new friendships

**Hi! I got a review that said I should continue this, and if there's one person who cares enough to review this, that's good enough for me. PREPARE TO BE AMAZED!**

**I don't own Invader Zim or JTHM.**

_"The world would be a much nicer place if people only used guns on themselves." - Nny_

"Class, say hello to the newest hopeless students at this Skool, Zim and Tak." Said the teacher. Squee looked and saw two very different looking people doing their best to ignore each other.

One was a girl with purple hair, wearing an outfit that reminded Squee of the scary neighbor man. "Hi." She said. "I'm Tak. I'm new here." Well, thought the emotionally scarred boy cautiously, she doesn't seem like the spawn of Satan. This made Todd happy. Maybe he could be friends with this new girl.

The boy, Zim, smiled and addressed the class. "Hello friends. I am a perfectly normal human pig-smelly. You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me, just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine." Zim was obviously an alien. Todd didn't know how no one else saw that.

Tak sat next to him. "Hi." She said in a friendly tone of voice. Squee just looked over at Zim quizzically.

"He's an alien, you know." He told Tak. The girl nodded.

"Of course." She responded. Squee smiled. Maybe this year at Skool would be different. Maybe he could have a friend who wasn't a serial killer or a demon and didn't get eaten by freakish evil dogs.

Maybe for once, little Todd could be happy.

* * *

Johnny, meanwhile, sat in his house deep in thought. Nailbunny had started talking again the day after his encounter with Tak, and he was beginning to remember things. Small, stupid things, but he was remembering them nonetheless. Things like a girl named Zita calling him crazy. She might have been his first kill.

He also remembered some important things, like his sister. "I wonder what happened to Gaz…" He murmured.

Nailbunny sighed. "I don't know, Nny." The dead rabbit sighed. "But based on the way she behaved as a child, she is probably just as insane as you." Nny pondered this for a moment.

"We could look her up online." He realized suddenly. He got out his laptop from back when he was a kid and clicked the browser. He somehow had signal in his house even though he had never paid for it.

He typed in his sister's full name first. Gazlene was an article about his sister. He clicked it, wondering what career she had gotten into. The result he got surprised him.

Gaz- The New Professor Membrane

_After world-renowned scientist Professor Membrane announced his retirement, the world had a miniature apocalypse that lasted two years. Just when even the perkiest of news reporters had lost hope, the professor's daughter, Gazlene, stepped in and announced that she would take her father's place as world's greatest inventor._

_With her father living in retirement in his private space station and her brother long missing, Gaz lives alone. She is quoted to have said "If Dib comes back, I might not complain." Which is taken to mean that she misses him._

_Best known for inventing the Game Slave Virtual Reality, Gaz has her own style of inventing unlike that of her father. She studies the human brain and constantly finds new technologies to do what humans cannot._

_Gaz's hobbies include playing video games, stargazing, and flying in a ship that she apparently invented as a child. She often says that she is searching for Zim, who has been verified to have been a childhood friend of the woman and her brother. But like her brother, Gaz's friend is missing. Both young men are widely believed to be dead._

Nny huffed. He had only been missing for ten years and people were saying that he was dead!

"You should go see her, Nny." Said Nailbunny quietly. "She seems like she's very lonely." Nny looked over at the floating rabbit head beside him.

"And be on national TV?" He asked angrily. "Yeah right!"

"It's better than what you're doing now."

Nny pouted. He hated when the voices in his head were more logical than he was, it made him feel crazy. But Nailbunny was right.

"Fine." He stated. "I'll go see Gaz." And with that, he headed out the door. No planning, no preparation, he didn't even bother to leave his knife at home.

Squee watched him go through his bedroom window.

**Second chapter done! Yay! I hope I did well… If I didn't, well, too bad. I tried.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything made by Jhonen Vasquez.**

Nny stood by the front door of what used to be his home. It looked so similar to the way it had been when he was 13, it was scary. Even the electric fence looked exactly the same.

He rang the doorbell. No use stalling, I guess. He thought. The door was opened by Gaz, though he barely recognised her.

Her hair was longer, and curly as opposed to her old snake's jaw hairstyle. She had a purple lab coat over a black sweater, black jeans, and her skull necklace, the only thing that was still the same. She had the same glare she'd always had, except she was smiling a little.

She looked at Nny in confusion. "Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded. "Do I know you?"

Nny smiled. "It's me, Gaz!" He said, trying to make it seem like it should be obvious. "You know, Dib, your brother. That's me." Gaz opened her eyes in shock.

"You're kidding." She muttered. "You've been gone for almost 10 years now. You look… different.

"Yeah." He admitted. "But so do you! A scientist? When did that happen?"

"About the same time you left." She shrugged. "I also do a little research with paranormal stuff sometimes. Get inside, I don't like talking to people outdoors." They headed in.

"So…" Said Gaz searchingly. "Where have you been all these years?"

Nny froze. He didn't know what to tell her, but definitely not the truth. "Uh… Y'know… Around?"

Gaz rolled her eyes. "And what have you been up to?"

"I don't remember you being this interested in my life." He told her, dodging the question.

"Apparently, you also don't remember that you've been gone for ten years, and how much my wrath hurts." She shot back. "Now answer the question."

"**** Gaz!" He shouted. "You want to know what I've been up to, huh? I kill people on a regular basis to paint my basement wall so that some freaky thing doesn't get out and kill us all! I've died and come back to life! I'm friends with some random kid named Squee who lives next door to me! Tak came back on Halloween and tried to get me to help her! I make comics about a deranged stick figure! FOO! Zim's mission was a lie! People kill MOOSE! My name is Johnny now! There! You happy?!" He was panting when he finished his rant.

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "Cool." She muttered, smirking. "Have you always been this angry at the world?"

Nny shrugged. "I honestly don't remember. Until Tak snuck into my house, I didn't remember my childhood at all."

They stood there in silence for about thirty seconds. (Which is a long time for Invader Zim characters) "So…" Said Gaz. "Your name is Johnny now, huh?"

Nny nodded. "The devil wants to be called Senor Diablo." He told her randomly.

Gaz couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, and soon her brother was laughing, too.

* * *

Squee had invited Tak over to his house and they were hanging out. "So…" Said the boy nervously. "That Zim kid's an alien, huh?" Tak nodded.

"Yes." She told him. "And so am I."

"SQUUEEEE!" Little Todd screeched. "DON'T STEAL MY BRAINS!" Tak looked at him in confusion.

"Irkens don't do that." She said. "Just the flargles." Squee looked at her uncertainly.

"Are you gonna do tests on my neck?" He asked.

"No."

"Tape a gopher to my head?"

"How many times have you been abducted?"

"362 times," he told her truthfully.

"You poor, poor child." Said Tak.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I'm kinda used to it. So you're a nice alien, then?"

She smiled. "I am now."

"And Zim's the bad guy?"

"My, you catch on quickly." She tilted her head. "So will you help me get rid of him?"

Squee shivered. "Will it hurt?"

Tak gave him a weird look. "What the Irk kind of question is that?" She asked. "Just be a good little human and help me save your world." Figures Dib would befriend someone so pathetic! She thought.

* * *

"Just be a good little human and help me save your world." Said Tak's voice. Zim smirked.

"So." He said out loud to no one in particular. "Tak is still trying to get her stupid revenge. It's a good thing I placed a listening device on the screamy child… Soon I will destroy them both, and then I will be able to complete my new mission in peace. I AM ZIM!"

"Who yoouu talkin' toooo?" Said an all-too-familiar high pitched voice. Zim sighed.

"No one, GIR." The Irken said. "Zim was speaking to no one." The robot tilted its head.

"Is master sad?" He asked. Zim just shook his head and GIR left to go watch his scary monkey show.

**Yay! I finally posted another chapter! What is Zim's mysterious new mission? Will Squee and Tak stop him? Does anything surprise Gaz? Find out eventually when I post the next chapter of this story. 'Till then, REVIEW!**


End file.
